Zaheer
|enemies = Luther, Skeleton King, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Becky, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Giving advice, his friendship with Andrés, sandwiches, helping his friends, Halloween, parties, dancing, music|dislikes = Luther's spells, being mistreated, Xavier and the gang in danger, not being any help, imprisonment, disrespect|powers = Magical powers Intangibility Shapeshifting Teleportation|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Killed by Luther; years later, as a spirit, he is freed from the Spirit World and reunites with Xavier}} '''Zaheer '''is a spiritual fox and a deuteragonist in the Nature Dragon franchise. In life, he was the royal advisor of the royal family in the kingdom of Taurus until he was indirectly murdered by Luther. After his death, Zaheer was reincarnated into a spirit and sent into the Spirits World. He manages to reunite with a now-teenage Xavier and work as his royal advisor as a residential spirit. Background Zaheer lived in the castle as the royal family's advisor and the best friend of Andrés. After the birth of Xavier, Zaheer made a vow to support the young prince, as he goes from a prince to a powerful and mighty king. Andrés was giving his son, long lectures, Zaheer figuring out some ways to protect the Taurus Kingdom by using his fortune telling magic to predict the future. He learned that if Andrés' rule to stay away from other kingdoms remains that way, it'll lead to chaos. However, if the heir of the Taurus Kingdom assumes his role as king and uses his power to change the rules, the Taurus Kingdom will become a safe kingdom again. Knowing that Andrés will disagree with the advisor's choice and disregard his future prediction, he turned to the young prince, knowing that he'll listen. Xavier's first attempt to convince his father to change the rules, failed and he nearly lost faith. To raise Xavier's confidence, Zaheer showed him a picture of the latter's grandfather initiating a long-lasting friendship by helping them with their crops, chores and etc. Hearing the story and seeing the picture of his grandfather, Xavier immediately went back to the castle to tell his father, more about his idea to save the Good Kingdom. While arguing with his son, Zaheer is shot down by an unidentified arrow man and was severely wounded. The paramedics tried to save Zaheer but failed. Barely alive, Zaheer hugged Xavier for the last time and told him to always follow his heart. Zaheer was buried in the royal cemetery for his loyalty and support to the royal crown. For the next month, Zaheer's murder was left as a mystery until Luther revealed himself as the unidentified arrow man who shot down Zaheer. He figured with the young prince's best friend dead, Xavier will lose all hope and will be forced to surrender to his rival. Fortunately, desperate for support and encouraging, Zaheer briefly returned to the living world to tell Xavier, that he can save his kingdom by being himself. Words from the spirit, encouraged Xavier to free himself and his servants from the jail cell and banish Luther back to his kingdom for murdering his parents. Since then, Zaheer has been honored by the royal ancestors for his guidance and heroism. Development Zaheer was inspired and based off Zuzo from Disney Junior's 2016. Knowing that Zuzo is a spirit animal, the storywriter knew that Zaheer could become a spirit animal after his tragic death, making him be the first deceased Wooten character to come back to life as a spirt and live in the living world. Personality While alive, Zaheer was an extremely loyal and supportive friend to the royal family and the Taurus Kingdom. Being blessed with magical abilities, Zaheer planned to use his powers to help the Taurus Kingdom and liberate the 2nd dimension of evil. As the best friend of Andrés, Zaheer posed as the opposite of King Wooten. While the king was stubborn and strict, Zaheer was optimistic and trusting. He tries to sustain an optimistic and easy-going demeanor, even when people think that the situation can't be fixed. Zaheer believes that there's always another way to solve a problem. As a spirit animal, Zaheer retains his self-independence, optimism and loyalty to the royal family of the Taurus Kingdom. In the episode, Zaheer was eager to prove himself worthy as a hero, in order to return to the living world. His years of mistreatment, gave Zaheer a strong sense of awareness and sophistication. He made a goal to return to the living world to support Xavier as he tries to rule his kingdom at a young age. Even though, Zaheer went through a lot of teasing and abuse, he still retained his whimsy and eternal happiness. Despite his loving and fun intentions, Zaheer is secretly insecure and fears that he'll let his friends down even when he was alive. His insecure nature, was mostly shown when he came back as a spirit animal. Once he defeated Xavier and the Skeleton King, Zaheer decided to abandon his insecurities and regain his optimistic and fun-loving behavior. With him being comfortable with helping Xavier, he now poses as a wise and eccentric individual towards the Wooten Gang Physical appearance Zaheer is a blue spirit fox. He has trim build and he has long goatee. He also has some ancient markings on his body. When he was alive, his fur color was orange. Abilities * '''Intangibility: '''Just like all ghosts, Zaheer can fly through walls but can't fly through other creatures. * '''Teleportation: '''Zaheer has the ability to vanish and teleport to another spot or place faster than a second. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Spirit animals can't shapeshift into another spirit animal, but he can change his clothing or as the animals, fur pelt. If a spirit animal is pink, it means they're naked. Appearances The Haunted Forest of Doom After Benny and Sully were kidnapped by Luther, Xavier, Hugo and the gang, go deep into the haunted forest towards the Temple of Doom to rescue the hyenas from the Evil King and his army. As they were traveling through the haunted forest, Xavier's staff began to blink and the latter thought it was a message from his parents. Xavier released the spirit from his staff and it was revealed to be Zaheer. At first, Xavier didn't know who the spirit fox was until he showed the young king, a locket which contained a picture of Zaheer with the king's deceased parents. The two happily hug each other and say how happy, they are to see each other. While meeting Gaspard and the gang, Zaheer discovered that Benny and Sully have been kidnapped by Luther. Just by hearing the name of his killer, Zaheer growled for what the Bat King did to him when he was alive. Zaheer was eager to help the gang rescue the hyenas and defeat Luther. Xavier was unsure about that choice but Zaheer convinced the young prince by telling him that if he defeats Luther, his death will avenged and he'll be able to live in the living world. He even mentioned that he'll work as Xavier's royal advisor. Xavier happily agreed to let Zaheer help him and the gang rescue Benny and Sully. As the gang were traveling through the Haunted Forest, Luther feared his plans will be ruined, by using his staff's magic, he created an earthquake which caused the ground to crack and for Xavuer and Prince Manchas to fall to their deaths. Hugo tried to rescue the young kings with his rocket boots but as he was carrying the kings up to the top, his boots ran out of fuel and he began to plummet to his death. Zaheer tried to rescue the trio but a gigantic sprout of lava burned the spirit fox on his rear end, leaving to scream in pain and come flying back to the top. Luckily, Maurice managed to rescue Hugo and the kings managed to rescue themselves by using their staffs to give them the ability to fly. Back on the top, Zaheer was still trying to cool himself down from the lava, only for Xavier to come to his aid. Zaheer apologized for not being any help but Xavier comforted his friend by telling him, that at least he tried to help. He knows that Zaheer will be able to help his friends more, if he remains patient. Later, the gang successfully arrived at the Forbidden Temple but they were immediately caged by Luther's booby traps. Luther unleashed the undead army and its leader, the Skeleton King to eradicate the human race. As the skeletons exited the temple, the gang freed themselves from the cage and the immediately attacked the goons. Maurice tried to destroy Luther's staff staff which will break the spell and send the undead army back to the Underworld once and for all. Maurice successfully destroyed the staff and the undead army was sucked back into the Underworld portal and was destroyed, all except for the Skeleton King. Xavier ordered Maurice, Lisa and Scooter to take Gaspard and the gang back to the castle, where they'll be safe. Xavier unsheathed his sword and lunged at the Bat and Skeleton by a combination of their staff's evil magic blasted him back and knocked out, the young king. The Bat King ordered the Skeleton King to attack and kill Zaheer. Seeing that he's near the portal, once the Skeleton King got near Zaheer, he pushed the latter back into the portal where he was destroyed once and for all. Luther and his army were arrested and Xavier regained consciousness. With the Bat King in jail, Zaheer's death was avenged and he's officially free to live in the living world. He was praised and embraced by Zaheer. They head back to the castle to celebrate and reunites himself with the Andres and Camila after all these years. Shortly afterwards, Zaheer became Xavier's royal advisor. The Nature Dragon: The Series Zaheer is set to appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Servants Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Royalty Category:Forest animals Category:Magic Users Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters who fly Category:Transformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Shapeshifters